loss and gain
by Ramil's Disciple
Summary: What happens after Amy house is set ablaze and her birthday is only a week away? R&R. rated T to be safe, please REVEIW!
1. a bit of shopping and a house fire

Fic #2

Fic #2. I own no characters. And so Without further ado my story!

--

**1. a bit of shopping and a house fire...**

Amy sang as she walked out of the store, arms holding bags of food. Tonight she was going to have a party, and a big one at that, so it was her duty to stock up for it.

Meanwhile, Tails and Shadow appeared at her door. Shadow rang the doorbell, but no one answered, instead he heard one of the windows breaking. Tails had heard it as well, so he threw the door open. The fireplace was lit but coming out of it was a trail of gasoline, leading straight to a stove with all four burners on.

"Tails turn off that stove!" Shadow shouted, "I'll handle the fire place!"

Tails did as told, as both of them rushed into the main room, but by the time they were half way to their destinations, the stove exploded. Fire trapped tails and shadow in a circle, which was slowly getting smaller.

"S-Shadow are we going to die?" Tails asked weakly.

"No we're not, Tails!" Shadow yelled jumping through the fire and out the front door, from this act his shirt had burned off. He grabbed the hose and turned it to max water pressure, in a flash the hose was destroying the fire in front of tails. Tails ran out the hole in the fire and got behind Shadow. The fire was getting bigger and was growing too powerful for the hose to put out.

"Tails MOVE!" shadow yelled as he grabbed Tails hand. He dragged Tails away from the building as it completely caught on fire.

Tails stood back up, "There goes Amy's apartment…" he muttered. The cops were starting to arrive, and Tails and Shadow would be suspects.

--

man that was short oh well. keep watch for the second chapter! Bye! just leave a reveiw to tell me what you think.


	2. shock, and a discovery

Hiya, guys

Hiya, guys! Sorry for the long wait, I wanted a few reviews but got 50 hits! Wowzers and this is only my second fic.

DISCLAIMER: I don NOT own anyone in this chapter!

Now without further ado, CHAPTER 2!!

--

**2. Shock, and a discovery...**

Amy smelled smoke as she neared her home, it seemed like the fire had just happened some time before. Amy was a block away from, and she was in a hurry, her guests would be there at any second. Just as she hit the corner, one of her oranges fell, so she put her bags on the ground, and chased after it. Once she retrieved it and looked back up it was dropped to the ground again. Before her was her house, but it was a fiery inferno! There were firefighters everywhere trying to put out the fire.

"M… my house…." Was all she could manage, before tears started falling.

A cop appeared in front of Amy, "Is this your house ma'am?" he asked

Amy nodded, "y...yeah…" she whispered

"Well we have two suspects, you might want to go see them. There over there" The cop said, pointing at a nearby car.

Amy went over to the car to see who the suspects were, but when she saw the she was put further into shock, before her were two of her friends.

"Hi Amy." Tails spoke

Shadow merely raised his hand and dropped it.

"What happened guys?" Amy asked

"Well me and Shadow had arrived early, and once we rang the doorbell, we heard a window break. So we went into investigate, what we found was a trail of fire about to connect with your stove and when it did, the entire house was set ablaze. Heh and if it wasn't for Shadow I wouldn't be here right now." Tails explained

"What do you mean by 'wouldn't be here right now?" Amy asked

"Well, Tails and I were about to be eaten by the fire. That when I jumped thought it to get the hose, luckily it was strong enough to save Tails, but not your house. Frankly my act ruined my new suit." Shadow spoke

"Oh, umm… so what now? The party is ruined!" Amy exclaimed

"Hey , don't forget that I got you fire insurance for your birthday last year!" Tails beamed

"Heh I know, but where am I gonna stay?" Amy said.

"Well I've got no room at my house, so your gonna have to stay with Shadow." Tails answered

"That's fine by me." Shadow said. He was going to be happy while Amy was staying with him.

Amy nodded left to get her groceries. Once they were retrieved she told the cops to let Tails and Shadow go. So they did, once they were released , Tails went home, and Shadow waited for Amy. Once she was ready to go, Shadow led Amy to his house. Once they got there, Amy, examined the outside of the two story building, it was black with a grand wooden door. Once they got inside Amy, put down her things, and proceeded on to check the place out. The walls were black and all the furniture was red. Shadow had a plasma screen television. And atop a desk were a few pictures, Amy went to check them out. One showed Shadow and Maria looking out one of the windows on the ARK, the only other one that caught her attention was one that showed a picture of her hugging Shadow, this picture was taken while she took everyone on a camping trip, but she had no idea this picture had been taken. She examined it more closely, and was surprised by what she found, Shadow had a small smile on, and he was slightly blushing. Amy put the picture back down and turned around to see Shadow watching her. Shadow walked over and handed some black and red pajamas to Amy.

"So, learning your surrounding are you?" Shadow asked

"Um, y.. yeah.. and um .. thanks for letting me stay here." Amy said

"no problem, your room is upstairs second door to the right. If you need to use the restroom it's the first door on the left." Shadow said as he went upstairs.

Amy went up to her room, and slipped into the pajamas. She then cuddled into the bed, however she couldn't sleep, the picture still roamed in her mind. She had one thought, "d… does he…. love me?" she questioned aloud

--

And DONE!! Well what do you guys think? And this time you HAVE to review for me to continue. So now that's two chapters. Well until I update, this is Echo signing out! well just tell me what you think in your reveiws.


End file.
